U.S. Pat. No. 1,380,246 to Peters et al., relates to a toothbrush container having a plunger for pushing outwardly a tooth paste from a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,849,769 to Priest teaches a tooth cleaning and polishing kit which includes a cleaner, a polisher, mirrors, and a dental floss supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,164,597 to Darling relates to a toothbrush detachably securing to a tube of tooth paste.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,062,961 to Funcke teaches a combined toothbrush and prophylactic container.
The aforementioned patents are non-applicable to my present invention which provides a means of storing a toothbrush and a denture solution in a single case.